Do I really love Ginny?
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Draco gets wrong news about Ginny, his friends told him that Ginny loves him, but they heard wrong. What will happen?
1. The tower

It was a Saturday morning and Ginny Weasley just woke up.

Not feeling to great to talk to anyone she skipped breakfast and went out side on the snow covered ground and went to sit in her favorite spot under a few trees to the left of the forbidden forest.

Not to many people go here so she is usually alone.

She had brought a book with her that Hermione recommended for her to read, Ginny hadn't even looked at the book until now, it was about, a great wizard had fallen in love with a poor witch.

But the witch had feelings for a rebel wizard that didn't even care for her.

"What a crazy story," sighed out Ginny, she was talking to herself.

"I mean that would be like Harry wanting me and I would leave him for Malfoy, who doesn't even care if I live or die! That just doesn't make sense. But neither does talking to myself."

Goyal and Crabb just so happened to be walking by those same trees that Ginny was sitting under, they heard what she had said.

And being so thick they went to go find Malfoy to tell him what they heard, but of course sense their so stupid they forgot what she said and just winged it.

"Yes Malfoy! That's what she said, we heard her!" shouted Crabb.

"Yeah she said that she would leave Harry for you any day!" yelled Goyal.

"Oh and don't forget when she said that Malfoy always makes sense!"

Malfoy looked disgusted as he spoke, "who was she telling this to anyway?"

Crabb and Goyal gave each other uneasy looks then Crabb said, "um…well…we don't know…all we saw was Ginny."

Malfoy looked at them like they were the dumbest things alive, "so your saying she was talking to herself?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Well I'll just have to go find little weasel"

Ginny was still sitting outside in the freezing cold so she decided to go inside.

Still not wanting to talk to anyone she took the long and different way back to the fat lady.

She heard voices so she ducked behind a wall.

"Where's your sister Weasley?" asked Malfoy.

"Why do you want to know where Ginny is?" asked Ron sounding bewildered.

"So I can make out with her! What do you think?"

"You want to make out with my sister!"

"No you idiot! I just need to settle some issues that she started."

"Well I don't know where she is. I wouldn't tell you even if I did know."

"Oh you would," said Malfoy with an evil grin on his face, then he left.

"did you hear that? What did he mean by I would tell him?" asked Ron.

"Oh he was just trying to scare you Ron," said Hermione.

Then they walked into the fat ladies portrait.

Ginny not wanting to go in and face Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to go to the Astronomy tower instead, thinking that Malfoy was going back to his common room.

Ginny walked into the tower with her quill and parchment and sat down to write a song.

But little did Ginny know that Malfoy was lurking behind that very door that she walked in!

Ginny got to thinking of a song, "I'm tired of being so lonely, I'm tired of being on the same path always. Why's everyone turning away, they all

think that I can't take on my own days. Everyone's so uptight when it comes down to me and a single curse fight. I can make my

mistakes…"

Malfoy was standing at the door he had heard Ginny singing and he wanted to insult her so bad but he couldn't think of a single thing to say to her.

He was transfixed by her sweet voice and her charming lyrics of her own pain sweet sorrow.

Draco started to think to himself, "What I'm I doing? I don't like this Mudblood lover! And yet I'm just standing here not saying a word. What's wrong with me? Is it because I know she likes me? Or do I actually have feelings for her?"

… "I'm feeling so alone and now I know why, I only choose to lay down and cry. In spite of myself I know I should be better…." sang Ginny she continued while Draco

kept thinking, "What is she talking about? She shouldn't feel alone! She as all of those stupid brothers! Maybe I don't like Ginny…"

Ginny kept on singing unaware that Draco was listening to everything she is saying, "I can make my own mistakes! I can do whatever it takes, if I believe in myself I know that this world will turn around. What with all the killing and all of those bad cursings of the unforgivable curse that was planted on this Earth…"

"I don't understand, at first she was singing about herself, now she sings about some death and curses? What a weird little one. I definitely don't like her!"

Ginny stopped singing, to wrapped up in his thoughts Draco didn't notice.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Ginny.

Draco was startled and said, "Oh I uh…came to talk to you Mudblood lover!"

"Okay then…about what? I heard you talking to Ron about some issues I started, but I don't have the faintest idea about what your talking about."

"Oh you don't do you? But does this sound familiar? You were sitting under some trees outside by the forbidden forest talking about me and Harry."

"Well yes I was out there and I was talking about you and Harry, but why are you so upset about this?"

Draco starts to think to himself, "what? She should know if she was talking about dating me! Maybe she wasn't…Well it was Goyal and Crabb who told me…they are always wrong…I shouldn't say anything to her."

"Hello? Malfoy?"

"Oh…I just don't want you ever talking about me! The thought of you actually thinking about me in your thoughts is sickening enough!"

That was that and Malfoy half left.

He left the room but was still at the door, maybe hoping that Ginny would talk to herself about him or sing a song about him.

Ginny did say something about him but in her head, "What was that about? I should be so mad with him…but for some reason I feel like I want him back in the room…."

Ginny started singing, "Why are some people so confusing when all you want them to do is be straight. Why do most people have their choosing on what they would do for a date. Most people just say it out, but other people tend to scream and shout! When the world gets frustrating I think about your face and I smile, smile all around. This is a crazy feeling and I need to just keep believing and everything will come out…the way that it's supposed to…doo doo do doo doo…"

Draco was still sitting outside the door then he thought, "Was that song for me? Saying that I should just ask her out? But I thought she doesn't like me. Oh this is all confusing…oh wait! No it's not…It's simple! I don't like Ginny Weasley. Yeah…"

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out here so late?" asked McGonagall.

"Um…"

"Yes well you can um yourself right into detention tomorrow."

"Ginny Weasley is in the other room! I followed her up here so she wouldn't get in trouble, to try and knock some sense into that silly girl."

"Likely story MR. Malfoy. But If Ginny really is in there you both will have detention polishing the trophy's!"

Sure enough they both got detention.

The next day in detention.

"Now I will leave you two to your polishing!" said McGonagall.

"Thanks a lot Draco! You got us both in detention."

"Yeah whatever."

"Why were you up at the tower anyway?"

"I said to go look for you."

"Just so you can tell me not to talk to you anymore?"

Draco didn't say anything, he just focused on his polishing.

"Oh okay the big bad Draco Malfoy doesn't have anything to say back to Ginny Weasley."

"I love you."

"uh…what?"

"I said…I…stubbed my toe…"

"That's not what it sounded like," said Ginny who was staring at Malfoy dead straight in the eyes.

Draco was looking everywhere but at her.

"If you knew what I said then why did you say what?" he said, he looked her in the eyes which made him uneasy.

"I was startled…did you say you love me?"

"no……yes…YES I SAID IT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?"

Then Ginny kissed Draco.

STAY TUNED. 


	2. they meet again

"I can't believe you just did that," said Draco.

"Well you said you loved me and what I would do next so it seemed appropriate at the time..." Ginny was looking down at her shoes, while Draco was staring at her, he started thinking to himself and he looked away from Ginny, "Do I really like her? Do I dare to like a girl that is from that foul family and is poor?"

That was all Draco was worried about, and yet in a way he didn't seem to care.

"I guess we should just focus on polishing so we can finish up," said Ginny.

Draco turned is head so fast you could hear it crack, he stared at her for a good long time, Ginny knew he was staring at her so she didn't dare look away from her trophy she was polishing.

"Yeah I guess we should or we'll be out here all night."

So they did, they polished in akward silence for the rest of the night.

"Hey Ginny." Ginny was sitting in a chair in the common room still thinking about last night with Draco.

Ginny turned around and saw that Ron was talking to her.

"Oh hi Ron."

"You know what? Malfoy wanted to talk to you yesterday! That slime ball has had to many greasey hair days that I think it sunk into his brain!"

"Shut-up Ron."

"Wha?"

"Sorry I'm just tired...I'm gonna go."

So Ginny got up and left, she went outside to her special spot, to her surprise Draco was there...but he wasn't alone...he had Pansy there with him.

"Ginny?" Draco was staring past the trees thinking he saw Ginny, which he did, he got up and went up to her, Pansy fallowed.

"Draco? Why are you getting up just to go talk to a Weasley?" asked Pansy looking disguted.

"No reason, Pansy."

Ginny saw that Draco was coming near her and she pelted out of there so fast that she fell only a few feet away from the trees.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Pansy. It didn't even sound like a laugh more like a...spazam attack...or a heart attack...lets just say it's a sad excuse for a laugh.

"Go away Pansy!" yelled Draco.

"What?"

"Um I mean, go up to the Astromoy tower and wait for me there."

"Oh okay my love."

Pansy ran off with sick thoughts in her head.

Draco went over to Ginny and helped her up.

"Hi Ginny..."

"You called me Ginny."

"Yeah...so?"

"You never call me Ginny, it's either mudblood lover or Weasley or weasel."

"Oh well I'm sorry I do that."

Ginny looked over at him like he had gone crazy and she thought to herself, "Did he really just say he's sorry? Maybe Draco is different...I don't know...maybe I should kiss him again...what am I saying? That's the reason why we stopped talking last night! So confusing."

"Well...I guess I'll see you later..." sighed out Draco.

"He almost sounded sad," thought Ginny.

Draco started to walk away, Ginny ran after him and grabbed him by the shoulder then she though, "What the bloody hell am I doing? I have nothing to say to him! I... I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah?" asked Draco, sounding a little happy...just a little though, it was still Draco.

"Uh...I...I don't know."

Draco didn't want to leave but he had nothing to say and he didn't want to stand there like an idiot.

So he walked away slowly.

Ginny who didn't want to yell after him agian to do nothing just walked the other way and sat down crying, she thought to herself, "Do I actually like Draco enough to cry about it? I didn't even cry over Harry that much! What's wrong with me."

Draco turned his head around and saw Ginny crying he just kept on walking...then he got some sense and turned around and ran to Ginny!

Ginny saw this was happening and she tried to hide her tears...but she couldn't.

"I guess you really do like me..." sighed out Draco as he sat down right in front of her, they were face to face.

"I...I...I guess so..." Draco bent down and kissed her.

Ginny was so surprised she got up and ran away.

Draco stared after her but didn't move... 


	3. The Note

"What is that witches problem?" thought Malfoy to him self. "First I told her I loved her so she kissed me then acting like it was a mistake. Now I kiss her thinking she likes me and she runs away! Maybe this is a sign saying that I shouldn't be falling for a Weasley...well I mean it's the only Weasly I can fall for..unless I want to go for the mom...eww stop thinking now Draco!" Malfoy was just looking at the ground, to in shock to move, when he noticed a book...Ginny's book. He saw a note sticking out from it. Draco thought to himself, "Hm Ginny left her book. Hey this is a note, between two people!..."

Ginny was running in the halls up to the common room with tear streaked eyes. "What in Merlins name am I doing?" Ginny was thinking. To absorbed in her disturbing emotions to realize that she was crying freely in the common room, where ever one was watching her. "I mean I can't like Draco! I mean...HE'S DRACO!" "I can't like Draco," said Ginny, she mummbled this out loud but no body heard her, or if they did they didn't pay no mind to it because it was only a mumble and they would probable change the name Draco to Harry. 

"Ginny? Are you crying?" It was Harry, he just walked in the common room. "No..I mean yes but it's nothing just got..something im my eye," quickly replied Ginny. "Really? Something can get in your eye to make you cry uncontroabley like that?" asked Harry, now taking the chair right next to her and staring her dead in the face. "It's nothing okay? So just leave me alone." "Sorry, it's just...I..." Harry stopped at that and changed his sort of words, "I mean, I care about you, thats all." Then Harry walked away. "Was he going to say he liked me? It's just like the book I'm reading...Oh no where is my book?" thought Ginny. She searched franticly around the common room but couldn't find it. "Oh no."

Draco was still outside he was reading the note he found in her book, (A/N please take note that there is not supposed to be quotation marks in a note)

Hey Hermione.

Hey Ginny, have you started the book I gave you?

Yes but I haven't finished it.

Do you like it so far?

Well I thought it was a little strange at first...

How so?

Well...I mean come on! What if it was Harry was this great wizard, and I was the poor witch and he started to like me. Then I suddenly had strong feelings for...Draco Malfoy...

Well it's just a book Ginny, why do you seem so upset about this?

Um no reason...hey who does Annie(the poor witch in the book) end up with?

Well your reading the book, I don't want to spoil it for you.

But I need to know now.

Why?

Um nevermind...let's talk about something else.

I heard that Harry might like you, maybe you should make your move this year, maybe even today.

Really? Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't.

What? Is there another guy? Is it Neville?

No it's not Neville!

Well then who?

Oh there isn't another guy.

Sure there isn't, well I think we should end this note because I think McGonagull is getting suspicious, bye.

Draco put the note back in the book and went to the great hall, he figured it was around lunch time. Ginny was just leaving the great hall so Draco held back by the door, Ginny ran straight into him and fell. She looked up and say it was Draco she had ran into, her eyes wided either with fright or because she was shocked to see him so soon. Malfoy looked down into her eyes and said, "I found your book outside." He handed it to her, "t...thanks.." replied Ginny, her voice was sqeeky. When Ginny got the book Malfoy pelted out of there, more like power walked. Ginny just stared after him, "How long can we keep this little game up? Maybe I should go find Harry." But Ginny didn't have to Harry was walking straight towards her.

Stay tuned.

Okay who do you guys think she'll end up with? Review! WEEE. 


	4. All wands on Harry

"Hey Ginny, you look a little startled are you alright?" asked Harry. "Yes I'm fine..." "Well you don't sound to convincing so let's go for a walk outside." Ginny just looks up and nods her head. So Harry and Ginny walked outside together and they talked. 

Draco was up some where in the school looking out the window when suddenly he saw Ginny...with Harry! So he ran outside as fast as he could. "What the hell am I doing? Why am I running outside? Because you want to break up Ginny and Harry, you want to get her away from him...STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF! Okay," thought Draco as he was running up to Ginny and Harry, "Okay Draco think fast!"

"Malfoy what are you doing out here? Just leave us alone!" shouted Harry. "What ever Potter, I just came to tell you that Snape wants to see you." "Erg," complained Harry as he slowly started to walk away, but then Ginny shouted for Harry to wait and then she turned to Draco and said, " Why does Snape want to see Harry?" "Uh...um..because someone blamed him for blowing off dungbombs in the Great Hall, when it was really peeves," smirked Draco. "Well who told him it was me?" Draco said nothing all he did was smile, then Harry walked away and soon he was gone. 

Ginny and Draco just stood there for a few moments when Ginny decided to leave, but Draco stopped her. "What know Malfoy?" "I dunno you tell me!" "What are you talking about? Your the one who said that you loved me!" "Well you didn't have any objections about that kiss either"  
"err! You just get so annoying some times!" "You said sometimes! Not all the time, so I'm good most of the time." "Oh get over your self Malfoy"  
"No."

Draco then he grabbed her and kissed Ginny without even thinking, Harry was walking back over and he was mumbling something like, "there was no dungbomb incident." When he looked up to see that Draco and Ginny were kissing, when suddenly Ginny slapped Draco. Harry came running over towards them and shouted, "what the hell do you think your doing Malfoy? Are you just trying to be funny? Or do you enjoy sexually harrasing some one that doesn't even like you!" "Oh you think your so funny Potter when really know one even likes you!" "Oh really? I have millions of people lineing up just to see me!" Ginny sighed and looked up at their stupid bickering and said, "Will you both just shut-up because neither of you are making any sense!" Ginny could hear Harry yelling after her but she could hear Draco running towards her...or atleast that's what she thought, really he was running past her, and he didn't even look back.

"Why am I upset that it was Harry that was running and calling for me and not Draco? I slapped him so I guess I don't like him, or maybe...I do and I just wasn't thinking because...well he's a Malfoy...and I'm a Weasley." Ginny was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Professor flitwick talking to her, "Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley? Are you even listening to me?" Then Colin tapped her on her shoulder and said, "Ginny! Ginny! Flitwick is asking you to do the spell!" "What? Oh sorry professor...I'm...I'm just not feeling to well..." "Well then please, Miss Weasley go see Madom Pompfrey we don't want you to stay sick and miss the rest of your classes!" 

So Ginny walked out of there and didn't go to the hospital wing but to the common room, but on her way there she heard a noise from an empty classroom, she barely opended the door and saw that it was Harry taking a polyjuice potion and he was turning into Pansy! Ginny ran in the room and shouted, "Harry what the hell do you think your doing?" "Uh...Uh...This isn't what it looks like!" "Well it looks like your taking a potion to turn into the ugly Pasny!" "Well it is what it looks like...but theres more to the story! I swear!" "Well then explain your self Potter!" shouted Ginny. "Woh you souned like Malfoy! That's scary...well anyway I'm taking this potion to get back at Malfoy for what he did to you earlier." "Oh Harry don't be stupid! What on earth could you do to him by being Pansy?" "Well I heard they...do 'it'...you know...they do it alot in here and so..." but Ginny cut him off, "So you were going to have sex with him? WHat the hell are you talking about Harry? Have you gone bloody mad?" "No Ginny, I was going to act like I hate him and turn all of the girls in the Sytherin against him so he would never kiss another girl again!" "Harry you've gone bloody mad...and I wont let you do this," cried Ginny and she pointed her wand up to Harry's neck.

Draco was standing at the door the whole time and he heard their whole conversation, then he barged in the room. "Hello, Weasley, Potter...or should I say ugly cow?" Harry was still shocked by how Ginny has her wand up to his neck wimpered out, "What...do you want...Malfoy." "There will be no need for wands Ginny, I wouldn't fall for stupid Potters trick anyway, oh and by the way me and Pansy never did any funny buisness up here, she's to much of a mindless git!"

Ginny slowly put her wand down and ran out of there and straight to her common room so confused, "Oh my gosh what the hell am I doing? ANd what have I done? I'm glad I stopped Harry from doing his stupid trick on Malfoy, but did I really have to point my wand at him? I'm sure if I had just talked to him he would have listened to me...he's so understandable...and best of all he understands me! What's wrong with me? I'm standing up for Malfoy, having secret kisses with him in private areas, and threating Harry. When all I wanted most was for Harry to like me and now he does...so why am I still hooked up on Malfoy?" Ginny stopped thinking and looked down at the book she started quite some time ago, then she decided to open and read it, "Let's see what this whitches pick was..."

So who do you think she'll end up with now? She was sticking up for Malfoy and pointed her wand at Harry for him, but then she goes and thinks of all of that great stuff about him...so what do you think she'll listen to? Her heart or her brain? STAY TUNED! 


	5. The Fight

Ginny closed the book because she now had finished it. "Okay...I think I'll just...take a walk," said Ginny, as she was sitting in her common room finishing up a book so she could know who to pick, Harry or Draco.

Ginny was walking down the halls when she heard voices...Hermione and Harry's voices. "So Harry do you like Ginny or not? I think she still likes you so you should do something now!" cried out Hermione, she seemed like she really wanted Ginny and Harry to hook up. "Well...I do...but do you really think I should do something?" "Yes Harry! You should!" "Okay next time I see her I will do something..." Ginny couldn't see them because she was standing behind a wall and when she heard them stop talking she guessed that they were walking towards her so she ran! She apparently didn't want to be near Harry.

Ginny was still running just to make sure that she was really away from harry. And of course who does she run into? Non other than Draco Malfoy. "Hello Ginny...er...I can't believe you would stick your wand up to Harry in my defense." Malfoy seemed...almost embarrassed. Ginny didn't look up at Malfoy but just said, "uh-huh whatever." Then she kept on walking, more like speed walked because she seemed that she didn't want to be near Malfoy either. Draco ran after her and said, "What is your problem? I can't keep this little games up with you forever Ginny! I can't just keep waiting and running for you! I could move on any day now, I bet Pansy is even still waiting up in the Astronomy tower for me! And yet you...you just keep running from me when I want you the most and I only did it once because I didn't want to just stand there, so make your pick Ginny! Will you just stop all of this crap and we can meet up regularly for snogging or you could just walk away...forever." Ginny looked up in his eyes and just whispered out, "I'm sorry Draco." And then she walked away. Draco watched her as he saw her vanish into an empty room, he considered going in the room with her but then he rememberd what he had just said to Ginny and he just walked away.

Harry was walking down the hall when he heard someone in an empty room, the room Ginny was in. Harry walked in the room and saw Ginny just facing the window...just staring...Malfoy was outside. "um...hello Ginny." Ginny jumped and looked over at Harry and said, "Oh...hello Harry." Harry was just walking closer and closer to Ginny and he ended up sitting right beside her...more like on her! "Um Harry can you just...leave." Harry was staring at her like she was crazy. "What?" he said. "I said just leave Harry." "Not until I do something, Ginny, It should cheer you up." Malfoy was no longer outside, apparently his Ginny senses were tingling. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny, he was holding on to her tightly unaware that he was hurting her and that she didn't want him to kiss her at all. "n..o..off.." whimpered out Ginny. I guess Harry wasn't listening because he kept on kissing her and then Malfoy ran in the room and punched Harry. Harry fell to the floor and yelled, "What the hell is your problem, Malfoy? Does it bother you that I can get girls and you can't? Does it make you mad? HUH?" "Well I know for a fact that Ginny doesn't like you, nor did she want that kiss." "Oh yeah? And how would you know a thing like that?" asked Harry sounded bewildered he pushed Ginny behind him and was holding her hand, Draco saw that he was holding on to her and she was trying to let go but his grip was to tight. So Draco punched him again and Harry fell over once more, releashing his grip on Ginnys arm and so Ginny was free to move and so she did. She moved imbetween Malfoy and Harry, "No more punching! Please!" cried Ginny, she was now crying. "Like I said Potter, leave Ginny alone because..." "Because want malfoy!" "Because...because I like Ginny! Okay? I like her!" "Well she doesn't like you so such a shame Malfoy and good day." Then Harry punched Malfoy so hard he flew backwards and fell over. Harry was about to punch him again with Ginny pushed Harry aside and went down to Malfoy. "Draco? Draco"  
Draco looked up at Ginny. "About what you said earlier...I don't want to walk away forever..I want to be with you." Ginny and Draco kissed again while Harry was in the room and he yelled, "NOOOO! This can't be happeing! I'm going to go file a complaint to Hermione for making me do this! She's the one who told me that Ginny liked me! Why should I believe her anyway? She's always wrong...well no that's a lie she's always right but.." Harry was cut off by Ginny and Draco they both yelled, "Shut-up Harry!" Harry ran away and Ginny and Draco stayed in the room snogging for quite some time.

Later Ginny was talking to Hermione about everything that happend with Harry and Draco and the book. "So you read the book to make your decision?" asked Hermione. "Yeah it helped in a way, I mean I guess I always wanted to be with Draco...but I wanted to make sure." "So you had to make sure that Draco thought that you were over him and be with Harry alone and make sure Draco knew where you were just to see if Draco would come back for you even after your break up. That's nice...in a mean way. And so Draco fought for you just how Allen fought for Annie! Brilliant." sighed out Hermione. "Yeah well I didn't think it was to great," sighed Harry. "Whatever, I'm going to go meet Draco bye!" 


End file.
